Up for Grabs
by Leila-Dinthalion
Summary: In Progress. Taang. Four years after the war has ended, Toph returns home and sees her parents for the first time since she ran away. Unfortunately, they want her to get married. Thankfully, Aang has her back.
1. Prologue

Ok, this is the prologue for my Avatar Fanfic, Up for Grabs. You don't even really need to read this, I just put it here to set the scene for chapter I

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my words.

**(Up for Grabs)**

**(Prologue)**

A striking girl with long, thick black hair walked through the streets of Gaoling. She was somewhat short for her age, but slim. Her hair hung loose down her back, and swung freely with every step she took.

Her hips swayed with a careless grace as she walked with an easy, confident stride. The ground almost seemed to roll beneath her steps as she made her way through the street.

As she walked past, everyone in the road stopped shortly and stared, some with awe and some with desire. Had the girl bore any other name, she would have been immediately surrounded by infatuated teenage boys. All of whom would have tried to earn her favor.

But the girl didn't notice anybody's stares, or return any glances. In fact, she didn't seem to look at anything in particular. Her clouded pale green eyes moved over the landscape before her, but never truly focused.

Nobody in the streets had ever known her when she had been there before, but now everyone knew her name, and the reputation that preceded it.

The greatest earthbender in the world had arrived back in her hometown of Gaoling.

* * *

**A/N: **There ya go. Read the next chapter to get to the actual story. 

Ummm... the foamy mouth guy won't get you if you don't review this one...


	2. Arrival

Here ya go, Chapter one of my second Avatar FanFic, Up for Grabs.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my words.

**(Up for Grabs)**

**Chapter I (Arrival)**

Toph Bei Fong could not see the stares of the people she passed by, but she could still feel their gazes on upon her nonetheless. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

_Don't people have anything better to do than stare at visitors? Sure, I've helped save the world and all, but come on…_

Toph's thoughts roamed back to her friends, her fellow war heroes, while her feet traveled through the streets to her home.

_No, it's my parent's home. It was never my home. My home is where my friends are._

Aang had dropped her off at the outskirts of Gaoling about an hour ago on Appa. After that, he headed to Omashu, to say hi to Bumi and relax for a while. He had promised to return in a week to check up on her, or sooner if he heard something interesting.

She hadn't seen Katara or Zuko for almost a month. They had departed for the Southern Water Tribe, and planned to help to rebuild it. Toph suspected that they were also going to introduce Zuko to Hakoda, Katara's father.

She had seen Sokka last in the Fire Nation. Then he had left to 'escort' Suki back home from another one of her visits to the former aggressors. Toph didn't think he would return from his sojourn on Kyoshi Island for a while.

She had left Iroh a week ago at the Fire Lord's Palace. He had many responsibilities as the Fire Lord, but was handling the burden well. He took up the post after the war and named Zuko his heir. He did not want to be the Fire Lord, but loved Zuko very much, and wanted him to have a as many years of freedom as he could before taking up the crown.

Toph sighed as she felt her family's estate just around the bend. It had been over four years since she had last seen her parents. She had sent exactly three letters during this time. They had sent her three letters, two of which were replies. She had memorized their last letter, having asked Aang to read it to her, repeatedly. It had been sent by messenger hawk (which was now a universally used mail system around the world) and had asked her to come home.

"_We just want to see you again. You've been gone for four years…"_

Toph sighed again as she approached the outer gate. There were two guards standing watch. Suddenly, she felt a pang of indecision.

_It is my house, but can I just walk in? Will the guards stop me? Will I be announced, like a visitor or a stranger?_

She just kept on walking towards the gate, and was saved having to say anything at the gate when the soldier opened it for her. She couldn't help a shiver going down her spine as she walked under the ancient archway.

_I wish that Twinkle-toes was here, or any of my friends for that matter…_

The gardens had hardly changed at all. A handful of new saplings here and there, but overall still the same. She used to love walking in the gardens when she was limited to the world within the surrounding walls. She had been walking there when Aang, Katara, and Sokka had come in to try and talk to her.

Toph was feeling small and helpless again, as her parents used to treat her when she had lived here. Toph Bei Fong was not small and weak, and did not like feeling as if she was. She took a deep, fortifying breath to steady herself, before she knocked on the main door. The door swung inward freely and she stepped inside.

"Hello?"

Toph felt a serious sense of déjà vu. It was eerily similar to when she was captured in Ba Sing Se, four years ago.

_No, this is the ancestral home of the Bei Fong family, not some random house in the midst of the biggest city in the world._

Still, Toph was on her guard, and was about to go back through the door when someone walked through the doorway at the other end of the hall. She felt her stomach flip, and for a moment, Toph was once again a twelve-year-old girl standing before her father. For Lao Bei Fong was standing in front of his daughter for the first time in over four years.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like it. The fun stuff starts next chapter. 

Again, foamy won't get you if you don't review this one... it would be nice if you did, but I'm not threatening for this chapter...


	3. Good Tidings

Yay! Third chapter of Up for Grabs! Happy happy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my words.

**(Up for Grabs)**

**Chapter II (Good Tidings)**

Toph's normally rock solid features melted into confusion. She was not quite sure what to do. A good daughter should probably go forward and hug her father, but Toph Bei Fong had never been a good daughter.

_Hmmm… maybe I should have thought about what I was going to say beforehand…_

Her father was no less awkward. He took a few tentative steps towards his daughter, stopped, and then started walking over to her again.

Toph stiffened as he clasped her loosely in an awkward embrace (which she did not return) and stepped back.

"Toph, I cannot express how wonderful it is to have you home again. You have been in our thoughts for years, and we are so happy that you have finally decided to come home."

_Home…?_

He paused, apparently waiting for Toph to say something. When she did not, he went on.

"Come with me to the foyer; that is where your mother is waiting."

Toph followed him, sensing vibrations from all parts of the house. Her father's footsteps were still the same, but had gotten just the tiniest bit heavier. She could feel her mother getting up, and noticed that her feet had started to scuff the floor, ever so slightly. People change when you're away for four years.

As soon as Toph stepped into the foyer, her mother enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Oh, Toph. Thank goodness, you're safe. We've missed you for so long."

Her mother let her go and Toph smiled at her a little.

"I, I've missed you too… "

Her father sounded like he was immeasurably regretful when he next spoke.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't accept you for who you were last I saw you. We never wanted you to run away. I cannot say how proud I am of you for having brought such honor to our family."

_Our family… it sounds… weird. And there is definitely something that he's not telling me… _

"We've never just sat down and talked about your participation in the Earth Rumble Six tournament. We've both allocated the rest of the afternoon and evening towards catching up with our daughter and getting to know her again. Why don't you tell us all about your victories in the tournament, your adventures with the Avatar, and your life after the war."

Toph was stunned. It sounded and felt like her parents were genuinely interested in her life. As if they truly understood her, or were at least trying. There was still something they weren't telling her, but she could figure it out later. Toph Bei Fong wasn't one to be silent when invited to boast about her greatest accomplishments.

"Well, when I walked into my first Earth Rumble fight… "

* * *

Toph was changing for dinner in her old room. Her parents had restocked her closet with a plethora of new clothes. None were her style, per se, but she had managed to select a dress for dinner that didn't have any frills. 

Her parents had been the perfect audience for hours. They listened well to all her tales, and had gasped at all the right moments. It was almost too good to be true. Now she was preparing for dinner. It seemed like they finally understood her.

Toph tied the sash in the back and gave herself an inner once-over.

_Now let's go to dinner, and keep up the winning streak!_

She made her way down to the dining hall and sat down. They made pleasant small talk through the appetizer, and only started talking about anything of importance midway through the first course.

"So, what do you plan on doing while I'm here?"

Lao Bei Fong shifted slightly uncomfortably in his chair. Toph sensed it and frowned.

"Well, how long did you think that you would be here?"

"Aang will be back to check on me within the week. I was thinking that I would decide then. At the moment I believe that I will be here for at least a week or two. I hadn't planned on staying any longer than three weeks to a month."

Toph paid special attention to her father's tone of voice as he replied. He sounded more like the father that she had known when she was twelve than the one she had come to like that afternoon.

"I had hoped that you would have stayed longer. We made some plans."

"Ok… and what would these plans be?"

"Now that you are of the proper age to be wed, we- "

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'to be wed'?!?!?!?!"

It was starting to resemble the last family dinner. The only one missing was Aang.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe... that was fun. I hope you liked it! 

_Toph: What the hell did you mean, 'Good Tidings'???_

_Me: Uhh... for the readers?_

Review or the Foamy Mouth Guy will get you!!!

Vote in my profile page, there is a new poll!!!


	4. Undercover

Yep... I have nothing to really say here...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my words.

**(Up for Grabs)**

**Chapter III (Undercover)**

"Bumi… you're sure about this, right?"

"Absolutely, Aang! When have my plans ever led you astray?"

Unbidden, a copious amount of memories including Bumi and his 'infallible' plans sprang into Aang's mind. The crazy king seemed to guess the airbender's thoughts, because he ruffled his friend's hair in a reassuring way before responding to his unspoken doubts.

"Well, I'm right this time, and you want to help Toph, don't you Aang? Or, as I should say, Prince Shen of Omashu."

Bumi grinned at him, and Aang found it impossible not to grin back at him.

_Bumi is a good friend…_

After the war, on of the first things they had done was travel to Omashu and introduce Toph to Bumi. They hit it off much better than Aang had expected: within five minutes of meeting they had wrecked the package chute system in the entire western half of the city.

Aang smiled at the memory, but started frowning at the current situation.

"Bumi… how did you know this was happening anyway?"

"Well, Aang, about a month ago, I received a letter from Lao Bei Fong asking if I had any eligible young nobility in my household to marry their daughter. I had already received your letter, stating your plans, so I knew both sides of the story. I told them that I was sending my heir, and ordered your disguise to be made. Now, you can go in and get Toph!"

Aang glanced down at his new entourage. He certainly looked the part of Shen, Prince of the City of Omashu.

"I guess…"

He was wearing a tunic, with a long-sleeved shirt beneath that had pointed cuffs that covered the tops of his hands. The shirt also had a long collar that covered his neck in the back. His feet were bare, like an earthbender's would be, but he had the same long, pointed cuffs covering the tops of his feet.

In his last letter, Bumi had told Aang to grow his hair out for a bit. After a month without a cut, his hair had grown in dark and thick. He had been bald most of the past four years, so it disguised him very well. He had refused to grow any facial hair, though.

A pointed golden circlet that came with Aang's costume disguised the arrow on his forehead. It had a green emerald in the center and fit him perfectly.

His new outfit reminded Aang of his Fire Nation clothes from during the war, except that as a prince of the Earth Kingdom he was arrayed in shades of green and tan.

Aang looked at Bumi, doubt etched upon his features. His old friend smiled crazily at him. It was somehow reassuring.

"Don't worry, Shen, just remember the rest of the plan. I'll wait here tonight with Appa and Momo, but if you're not here by midnight, I'll await tidings at Omashu."

Aang didn't like the thought of Bumi and Appa leaving him in Gaoling, but he knew that he had no choice.

_Appa is too easily identified. If he stays here, the world will know where I am within a week. Bumi can't stay here either. He is the King of Omashu, his absence would be noticed. I have to get Toph out of there by midnight._

Appa touched down just outside the outskirts of the town. Aang jumped off nimbly with his pack.

"Remember, Shen, you're an earthbender. No other elements."

"Thanks Bumi… for everything." Shen called out to his adoptive father.

Shen of Omashu had arrived in Gaoling.

* * *

**A/N:** Here Ya go! Review for me... semester exams have got me down. I need something to make me feel better... or the next chapter won't come...

Review or the Foamy Mouth Guy will get you!!!

The poll on my profile page will have enormous impact on what I will write next... and there are more choices.


	5. Distractions

OMG!!11!1!1! I actually updated this fic, its the end of the world as we know it.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my words.

**(Up for Grabs)**

**Chapter IV (Distractions)**

As he walked towards the outskirts of Gaoling, Aang tried to steady his nerves. He had grown into his role as the Avatar in the four years since the end of the war, and had traveled the world several times over. He made his rounds first with the whole group as they made peace and stopped the worldwide fighting, then without Zuko and Katara when they left to help Iroh in the Fire Nation, and then sans Sokka and Suki as they left to establish political connections between Kyoshi Island and the rest of the world. Toph had never left his side, however.

Aang strode into the bustling town with an air of confidence. It was how he usually walked as of late, having grown into his role of the Avatar over the years. Now his stride matched his new identity as a prince of the Earth Kingdom.

His rich attire and confident stride was attracting the attention of the townspeople, almost as much as Toph's appearance had earlier that day. _They_ all knew what was going on, and had seen several other handsome, eligible young men arriving throughout the afternoon. At least a dozen servants had accompanied all the others, however. This young man walked with an air of nobility and power none of the others had, yet had not a single manservant waiting upon him.

_Do the people of this town turn and stare at every newcomer? Is my appearance that out of the ordinary? Can they tell that I'm the Avatar?_

Aang felt nervous about their stares, but tried to ignore them. There was a group of young ladies, however, who were not going to let this obviously rich fish swim by without at least trying to catch him. Aang was trying his hardest to ignore everyone around him when a group of four girls about his age came up and fell into step with him.

"Hello there, handsome."

"Welcome to the wondrous town of Gaoling."

"Where do you hail from? What's your title?"

"Such a beautiful emerald on your crown… "

Aang was so surprised at the sudden onslaught of forward, smiling, pretty girls that he stopped walking.

_What in the name of the Spirits- ?_

As the Avatar, plenty of women before had approached him before. At parties, banquets, or in the palaces of different nations. All of them had been well bred, wearing splendid gowns, and given a black eye by Toph. These girls were nothing like those he'd been around before.

They took advantage of his shock to come closer, and the townspeople watched him from the corners of their eyes. The girls had tried, with varying degrees of success, to snare the suitors and their servants as they came into town throughout the afternoon. If they couldn't snare the heiress by the end of the week, some of them would probably look for some comfort from the town's girls. The aforementioned girls wanted the rich young men to know exactly who to come to.

"Soooo," the first one began with a drawling voice, "I suppose you're here, like the others, to try and wed the princess?"

They had their parts down from practice, and a second girl went on with her lines, "You probably won't get her, you know. She's said to be viscous and foul tempered."

"You'd be soooo much better off with a girl who could better understand you."

By now, Aang had collected his wits enough to start walking determinedly along, trying to ignore them.

_Can't they just go away already? I don't want to listen to them, but I don't want to tell them to 'shut up' either._

"If you're ever feeling discouraged, at any time really, about chasing after that blind girl… "

"Feel free to look for us in town, just ask at the Red Lotus inn- "

"Enough!" Aang said harshly to the girls. He glared as he towered over them, hands on his hips. "What kind of man do you take me for, approaching me in the streets so shamefully? Leave me be."

With that, he turned and kept walking up the street at a slightly brisker pace. The girls were stunned. They'd had a couple of outright rejections that day, but nothing like this. Why, at least three of the suitors had all but promised that they'd drop in after three days or so.

If Aang had known that, he might have been even more worried than he already was as he approached the entrance to the Bei Fong estate.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about the several month hiatus, I kind of dropped this story for a while. Not because I don't like it, and (for once) not because I don't know what happens next. I just couldn't drag myself to a computer and force myself to just write it already. I'm sorry.

In other news: ... how many suitors are coming to try and 'snag' Toph? How many of them are pervs? Will Aang be able to get her back to Appa and Bumi by midnight?

Spoiler for next chap: Aang/Shen will meet a suitor named Kahn... they will _not_ along... at all... lol

Reviewz Plz! And vote in the poll on my profile page to help me figure out what to write next!


End file.
